FBI statistics indicate that mortgage fraud is on the rise. In some cases, consumers seek to defraud mortgage lenders for personal profit. To this end, borrowers seeking to defraud lenders have become increasingly sophisticated. A large national bank reported millions of dollars in losses when consumers apply for multiple loans with multiple lenders, on the same property. For example, suppose an individual applies for and is approved for an equity loan at 123 Jones Street in Fresno, Calif. Not only has the borrower been approved by lender A, but he was also approved by lender B, lender C, and lender D for an equity loan on the same property. Thus far, there is no problem. Consumers have a freedom of choice to apply for a loan wherever they desire. The problem comes when the approved loan is not in a second lien position as stated as a condition for approval in the application. Having secured and funded an equity loan with lender A, fraud occurs when the borrower also secures incremental loans with lenders B, C, and/or D. Equity loans typically involve minimum advances (you take cash from the signing table) and immediate access to cash via checking accounts or debit cards. The unscrupulous borrower can take the funds and run from lenders A, B, C, and/or D. The losses at lender A may be covered by the equity in the home, however, the losses at lenders B, C, and/or D are complete and non-recoverable since the property has been stripped of any owners' equity.